


Siren's Call

by jassmarie19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Monster POV, Purgatory, legend!dean, purgatory!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jassmarie19/pseuds/jassmarie19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is legendary. Stories of him are told to all monsters and he is more myth and legend than person. He has also just showed up in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post on tumblr about Purgatory!Dean.

He had always heard stories about the Winchesters. Their legacy wasn’t anywhere near as old as the stories surrounding creatures like him, but they were just as powerful. There was Sam, the younger brother. He was tall and smart and always had the right information about whatever they were hunting. He was dangerous and always two steps ahead of you.  


And then there was Dean. Dean, the older brother who wasn’t smart like his baby brother, he was clever, which was worse. He could make an EMF detector out of a Walkman and could always find some way to hurt you no matter what he had lying around. He had been to Hell and tortured souls, but worse: he liked it. He would not show you mercy, especially if his brother was in danger. But worst of all, Dean Winchester was beautiful.  


They said his eyes were so green because he had gotten a witch to cast a spell on them to help him hunt monsters, then it morphed into him being able to see in the dark and some said that his time in Hell had made him able to control hellhounds and summon demons. He was rumored to have freckles smattered across his face and the stories said that if you managed to count them all that you would make him powerless, but the only monsters who had ever tried wound up dead. Dean Winchester was also friends with angels and was the Righteous Man so many believed that his blood was so pure that it would burn you.  


The Winchesters were the monsters mothers told their children about at night. Don’t wander off, the Winchesters will find you. Cover your tracks or Sam will figure out your pattern. Don’t look into Dean’s eyes or else you’ll fall in love.

In Purgatory, word of a human entering spread quickly and all the monsters wanted to find it. Then they found out who the human was, and word of that spread even faster. Many monsters approached Dean to seek vengeance, but they were all killed. Still, Dean’s humanity called out to the monsters and many thought it was some spell that the beautiful human had cast to lure creatures to him. Dean Winchesters was both hated and desired in Purgatory.  


He was one of the first to hear of Dean’s Coming, as it came to be known, but he did not seek vengeance and he did not wish to die so he stayed back. He watched from trees as Dean fought many monsters. He watched as Dean became soaked in other’s blood. He watched as Dean found a pool of water. He watched as Dean bathed himself in the cool water. Every day, he watched, and he feel more and more in love with the hunter from his childhood stories.  


Soon, it became too much. He wanted too much and Dean’s humanity called to him. Dean did not belong in this place, but He could not deny that Dean looked so alive in this place where all he did was kill and fight. He became braver and climbed down from the trees. He hid behind trees and watched from a distance, but every day he got closer. That sirens’ call drew him closer and closer until one day, he found himself face to face with Dean Winchester.  


“Come to join the party?” Dean asked, his deep, gruff voice seemed to echo in the quiet of Purgatory. He found he could not speak. “Well, come on then! I ain’t got all damn day.”  


He shook himself from his reverie and walked closer. Deans’ hair was matted with blood and his face smeared with gore from previous kills. Jaw set and face hard, Dean raised his makeshift blade and prepared to fight.  


He knew he didn’t have long. He had swum the waters and reached the rocks, but he was not dead yet. If he died fighting Dean Winchester, at least he would die with honor. He would be remembered as one of Dean’s kills. Immortalized in the memories of his kind.  


They fought. He wound up pinned to a tree with Dean’s knife cutting into his neck. He snapped his teeth in defiance. “Fucking monster,” was the last thing Dean said before severing His head. He died trying to count the freckles on Dean’s face and the last thing he saw were those bright green eyes. His body slumped to the ground and Dean wiped the blade on the grass. Dean would never admit it, but he secretly loved Purgatory. He felt alive here, killing these monsters. Dean looked up to see another monster waiting for him.  


She had always heard stories about the Winchesters.


End file.
